This invention relates to an improved electrical adapter to be used with a split/multiple circuit duplex receptacle and provide firstly a single 240 volt 15 amp circuit outlet as well as two 120 volt 15 amp circuit outlets.
Commonly found in residential and commercial kitchens in North America, the split/multiple circuit duplex receptacle provides power for up to two separate appliances which consume large amounts of power, such as deep fryers, electrical kettles, griddles, broilers and ovens, each having 120 volt power requirements of up to 1500 watts. Current Canadian electrical codes require that all kitchen counter outlets be split/multiple circuit duplex wall receptacles and further that the two circuits of a split/multiple receptacle be 180 degrees out of phase and therefore have a voltage potential of 240 volts. Split/multiple circuit duplex receptacles are optional on kitchen countertops across the US.
Conventionally, kitchen appliances in North America are designed for use with 120 volt 15 amp alternating current outlets that are configured as per the North American Standard 120 volt 15 amp "NEMA 5-15R" receptacles and utilise a 2 or 3 pronged male plug configured as per the North American Standard 120 volt 15 amp "NEMA 5-15P" plugs (2 vertical parallel prongs and 1 round). Certain appliances, such as those mentioned above, can under-perform at wattages limited conventionally to 1500 watts and could benefit substantially in their operation by an increase in power to between 1500 and 3000 watts. European kitchen appliances are designed for use with 240 volt alternating current and certain appliances such as those mentioned above have power requirements of up to 3000 watts. Power can be supplied to these European appliances by utilizing a 2 or 3 pronged male plug configured as per the North American Standard 240 volt 15 amp "NEMA 6-15P" plugs (2 horizontal inline prongs and 1 round).
An adapter, having 6 male prongs comprising 2 sets of NEMA 5-15P configured prongs, can, when plugged into both halves of a split/multiple circuit duplex receptacle, supply both of the circuits (180 degrees out of phase) to one single 240 volt 15 amp NEMA 6-15R receptacle. A split/multiple circuit indicator light incorporated into the adapter can visually distinguish between single and split/multiple circuit household duplex receptacles, which are unindentifiable otherwise.
Need has existed arising from the requirements for flexibility in outlet voltages for either 120 volts or 240 volts, without altering the household wiring connected to the split circuit duplex wall receptacle, and to accommodate this need, prior art teachings, such as Canadian Patent Application by Ollenberger CA2002984 (abandoned) dated Nov. 15, 1989, have described an adapter to be used with a split circuit receptacle and provides a single 240 volt 15 amp outlet with an indicator light to identify the type of duplex receptacle being used.
One of the improvements comprised in the present invention is two additional 120 volt 15 amp NEMA 5-15R receptacles on the adapter that can be used in the event the 240 volt receptacle is not in use. This is a significant improvement and benefit to the adapter as it allows for the use of both 240 volt and 120 volt appliances on the kitchen counter without the need for the removal of the adapter from the wall receptacle.